Shugo Chara: New Story
by ICrzy
Summary: This takes place when Amu and her friends finally make it off to middle school, along they reconnect with their old friend Kukai and others at the school. Face normal problems in school along with dealing with X eggs. TadaseXAmu KukaiXUtau
1. Chapter 1 Finally In Middle School

**I don't own Shugo Chara! I only own my created characters and charas! Please review and favorite for more!  
**

_"Finally in middle school, a child no more!"_

Amu Hinamori was leaving her house, she wore a different school uniform than her old one. She wore the uniform like so but added a few extra touches, such as her hair pulled to a side ponytail being clipped by her red x clip.

"Amu-chan you cannot be late for school." Said Su.

Amu looked at her alarm clock and saw the time, "Ah I am going to be late for opening ceremony!"

Amu ran out of her house as her chara characters followed from behind, Amu sprinted down the sidewalk and was completely afraid to be late on her first day. Amu was happy she was finally in middle school to longly join up with her old friend Kukai, along with a few friends from Seyio Academy. Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima had graduated along with her to middle school.

Once Amu reached the middle school she bumped into a girl carrying papers, "Ouch sorry."

The girl turned to face Amu. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she wore the school uniform but had an arm band on her left arm.  
Some of the papers fell and Amu helped the girl pick them up.

The girl smiled, "It is quite alright first year."

"Oh you can tell?" Amu asked nervously.

The girl smiled, "Yes because you are so frighten. Hi I am Minamoto Izumi, but please just call me Izumi."

"Oh hai, I am Hinamori Amu but you can call me Amu." Amu said.

"Nice to meet you Amu-chan, please you must be wondering where the opening ceremony is just follow me." Izumi said.

Amu began to follow Izumi to the gym, at that moment Amu found her friends she noticed Izumi was gone. Amu was looking around but stopped  
feeling someone grab her hand. She looked down at her hand and saw Tadase holding her hand, since they confessed their feelings before their  
graduation the two Guardians had began dating.

"Missed you," Tadase said.

"Missed you too." Amu replied with.

The lights shifted from the crowd of seventh graders to the stage where the principal sat and a few students. The principal was this round man  
and barely had any hair. He walked to a podium and cleared his throat.

"Welcome fellow students, welcome to the first day as seventh graders." The principal spoke.

The principal went into very details about the school and the rules to the students, which was tiring the seventh graders by putting them to sleep  
along with the students on the stage and a few staff members.

"I except a lot from you all, try hard and work to the fullest." The principal finished and the students clapped their hands.

As the principal stepped down Amu saw Izumi walked forward to the podium, she saw talking to a boy with brown hair. He stood next to her along with  
two other students. One was a rounder boy with black hair and held a bag of chips, and the other one was a girl with red hair.

"Greetings fellow students, I am the Student Council President. I am here to tell you all of our wonderful clubs and activities to join at this school." Izumi said with a smile.

Izumi pointed at the boy with brown hair next to her, "Here is my Vice President and he is also captain of the soccer team." Izumi said.

The boy stepped forward, "Hi everyone if you guys want a chance to try-out for the soccer club or any other sports try-outs are at the end of the week, sign ups are over on the bulliton board outside the library." He said.

Izumi had him step back and continued, "This school has different kinds of clubs to keep you busy or even make new friends here. So fill free to sign up even if you are not good, making new friends is a great way to help fit in." Izumi said.

The other girl with brown hair took the stand, "Also this is a reminder for you grade sevens you might have a chance to join the Student Council. Anyone who thinks they have a shot at joining may sign up but have to meet with a member of Student Council to sign up." She said.

Izumi took the stand and nodded, "Yes fill free to talk to myself of the three other members. We had a large number graduate last year so we are needing new members. Fill free to just stop anyone of us." Izumi said.

The larger boy stepped forward, "To allow you to know my name is Pazu Hando in grade eight."

The girl stepped forward, "My name is Saki Uzua in grade eight."

The brown haired boy smiled, "And I am Kukai Souma also in grade eight."

"Lastly I am Izumi Minamoto also in grade eight. Thank you very much and enjoy your first day." Izumi said.

The students below clapped their hands and cheered, Amu turned to her friends who were also a bit shocked. Kukai was apart of the Student Council, not only that he was the Vice President.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Pazu and Kukai were walking to their class when they were stopped by Saki, "Hey you two!"

Pazu yelped as did Kukai, "What?" Kukai asked.

"You two left Prez-chan and I with all the grade sevens wanting to join!" Saki shouted.

Pazu glanced at Kukai and Kukai glanced at him, "Uh- well we were." Both were starting to say.

Saki sighed, "Can't you just help out please." Saki said.

Pazu nodded, "Sorry Uzua-san."

Kukai nodded, "Yeah sorry."

Saki looked at them and smiled, "Good you'll handle the shift of grade sevens after lunch."

Kukai and Pazu were about to complain but stopped seeing Saki glare, the two boys sighed and exchanged one final look before suddenly feeling a cold chill behind them. The two turned around seeing their president behind them.

"Souma, Hando." Izumi said glaring.

"Sorry Prez-chan, we'll help out." Pazu said.

Kukai nodded, "Yeah Izu-sempai."

Izumi turned to him, "Don't call me Izu-sempai at school."

Kukai formed a smile, "Sorry Prez-chan."

Amu and her friends were walking around the corner and heard yelling, she appeared to see Kukai and the rest of the Student Council. Kukai turned and their eyes met for a second, Amu's eyes widen and she smiled.

"Kukai-!" Amu shouted.

Amu ran over to him, the Student Council saw the grade seven running over. Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima followed Amu over to Kukai. Kukai had a dorky smile across his face as his old friends from his old school were so happy to see him.

"Oh Souma-kun its been a while." Tadase said.

Kukai nodded, "It has King." Kukai said with a smile.

"I was wondering if we'd actually see you Souma-san." Nagihiko said.

Pazu looked at Kukai, "You know them Vice Prez?" Pazu asked.

Kukai nodded, "Ah they are friends of mine back when I went to Seyio Academy." Kukai said.

"So they are in grade seven?" Saki asked.

Kukai nodded, "Yup they all are."

Izumi smiled, "Great then your job is to see if they are good enough to join Student Council." Izumi said.

Kukai turned, "Ah but Izu-chan I thought Pazu and I had to do if after lunch." Kukai complained.

Izumi wagged her finger in his face, "Oh come on Ku-kun. You are the vice president and I am the president, I make the rules." Izumi said.

Kukai sighed, "Fine but I should change your name from Prez-chan to dictator." Kukai said with a smile.

Izumi glared at Kukai and Saki stepped in front of them, "Now Prez-chan let's head to homeroom."

With that said the three remaining Student Council members left Kukai with the grade sevens. Kukai looked a little bit different since the gang last saw him, he had grown a little bit more and his hair was a bit longer.

"So you want to join Student Council?" Kukai asked.

"What do you do in Student Council?" Rima asked softly.

"Is it like the Guardians?" Tadase asked.

Kukai smiled, "Sorta I guess but with Izu-chan the dictator." Kukai said.

"I ran into Izumi-chan before the opening ceremony, she seemed nice." Amu said.

Kukai looked at Amu, "Oh she can be but when she is- well herself she can be harsh."

Nagihiko nodded, "So why do people have to sign up for Student Council? Don't they get voted in?" He asked.

Kukai shook his head, "I know confusing but if you are accepted in then it'll make sense." Kukai said.

Kukai had his usual smile across his face and handed his friends forms to fill out, "Just bring these to either of the members of Student Council by Friday."

Amu read a few setences on the form, "Oh OK."

"Thanks Souma-kun." Tadase said.

Rima looked at the students rushing to class, "We should get to class before we are late." Rima said.

Kukai nodded, "Later grade sevens!" He said with a smile.

Kukai waved goodbye and walked down the hallway, Amu glanced to the others and walked down to their classroom.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Kukai showed Izumi his friends files and she read them. She nodded and nodded, the Student Council members were inside an empty classroom. Since the four had their free period the president thought looking through the names of the different grade sevens who want to join.

"Amu Hinamori, she- looks like a punk girl if you ask me." Saki said looking at Amu's file.

Kukai laughed, "Amu-chan? No way, she is far to sweet and friendly." Kukai said.

Pazu looked at a file, "Tadase Hotori looks like some kind of pretty boy."

Saki turned to the file and blushed, "He looks so dreamy- er well um." Saki stopped and walked over to Izumi.

"Rima Mashiro, she seems very serious nothing that bad." Izumi read and looked up at her members.

Kukai looked at Nagihiko's file and then felt Saki touch his shoulders, "Hope they don't get angry if they aren't accepted."

"Souma, answer me this question." Izumi said.

Kukai glanced at Izumi, "Yeah Izu-chan?" Kukai asked.

"Do these grade sevens have Charas?" Izumi asked.

Kukai looked at his fellow Student Council members, behind Kukai his chara appeared. Daichi looked at Kukai and nodded, Kukai nodded at his fellow members. Izumi nodded and stood up, behind her was a chara of her own. This chara had a royal look, like something you'd see the Red Queen in Alice in Wonderland wear.

"Wow, never thought four grade sevens have charas!" Saki said impressed.

Behind Saki appeared a chara with music notes covering the little chara. Pazu nodded and appearing from behind him was his own chara which had a chef style look going on.

"So Prez-chan are they going to be our newest members?" Pazu asked.

**What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2 Student Council's Secret

_"Student Council's secret, they also have charas?"_

Amu sat at her desk, she awaited the teacher to come in. Tadase sat right behind her, he poked her back. Slowly the pink haired girl turned to face her boyfriend.

"Do you think Souma would put in a good word for us?" Tadase asked.

Amu smiled, "Who knows maybe. Why are you wanting to be in Student Council?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, it gives me something to do after school." Tadase said.

Amu smiled, "Yeah it would be fun to hang out with him and the gang again." Amu said.

Nagihiko who sat next to Amu joined in, "However there are three people we know nothing about."

Amu nodded, "Yeah that is true but who knows maybe they are very nice people."

Rima looked over, "I got a bad feeling about Izumi."

"Why Rima?" Amu asked.

"I don't know, she just rubs me the wrong way." Rima said.

Suddenly the students took their seats and in came this thin teacher with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wrote her name on the chalk board and faced the students.

"Class my name is Minamoto sensei, and I shall now do roll call." Minamoto sensei said.

Suddenly a kid in front raised his hands and the teacher looked at him, "Minamoto sensei are you related to Izumi Minamoto?"

Minamoto sensei sighed, "I am her sister. Ruka Minamoto but here you will address me as Minamoto sensei." Minamoto sensei said.

Minamoto sensei pulled out a list of names and started to read each of the names and the student would raise their names once their names were called.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki!" Minamoto sensei shouted

Nagihiko raised his hand, "Hai!"

A few more names down the list and then, "Amu Hinamori!" Minamoto sensei shouted.

Amu raised her hand, "Hai!"

A few more names and then, "Tadase Hotori!" Minamoto sensei shouted.

"Hai!" Tadase raised his hand.

More names down the list and then, "Rima Mashiro!" Minamoto sensei shouted.

Softly Rima shouted while raising her hand, "Hai!"

Minamoto sensei finished role call and started their class with explainning their lessons and rules in her class. After which Minamoto sensei passed out their text books and had the students read a few pages in their books.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko were eating their lunches in the classroom. It wasn't just them, it was most of their class as well. Amu thought it was because it was the first day, which could be it.

"This day is so long, huh." Nagihiko said.

Rima nodded, "And its only lunch. We still have a few more classes to go."

Amu looked at Tadase, "Did anyone understand that text?"

Tadase nodded, "Yeah it was a very sweet passage."

Nagihiko nodded, "I say the same thing. Amu-chan I swear I heard you snoring or something."

Amu blushed and slightly pushed him, "Nagihiko!"

The three laughed at the once old Joker and then suddenly stopped when the door slided opened. Amu looked up seeing the Student Council walking into the room. Minamoto sensei stood up and walked over to her sister, the sensei had a bored look upon her face.

"Izumi, are you here for Student Council business or here to bug me?" Minamoto sensei asked.

"Ruka, I never come to bug you." Izumi said.

"Here you address me as Minamoto sensei," Minamoto sensei said.

Kukai stepped forward, "Hehe hi there Minamoto sensei. Um yeah your sister and us are here for Student Council business, we'll be real quick." Kukai said.

Minamoto sensei nodded, "Izumi try to be a little more polite next time."

Izumi glared at Kukai, who formed a smile. Both Saki and Pazu sighed and shook their heads. Amu glanced at Tadase and then to Nagihiko and Rima. They weren't sure what was going on, until they saw Kukai and the Student Council walking over.

"Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Naghiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashori you are invited to join the Student Council." Saki said handing them small letters.

Pazu nodded, "Please come to room 12-C after school." Pazu said.

Amu held the letter, "Uh um?"

"We made it in?" Tadase asked.

"You made it to the next round, let's just say that." Izumi said.

Kukai gave her a strange look, "Why say it like that?"

Izumi looked at him, "Stop questioning what I say."

Saki sighed, "We wanted to have a proper meeting until figuring out whether or not you are in or not."

Rima looked at the letter, and then to Nagihiko. He had a faint smile across his face and turned to Rima. Tadase had a smile and turned to Amu who was a bit confused.

Minamoto sensei walked over, "Now that you finished what you came here to do how about you all leave."

Izumi turned, "Really we are almost do-." She was stopped by Kukai covering her mouth.

"We will be out in a second Minamoto sensei." Kukai said.

Pazu turned to Izumi, and Saki didn't want to be Kukai at that moment. Kukai let got of Izumi's mouth and she was about to yell but stopped and  
looked at the grade sevens.

"Just please come after school, and thank you." Izumi said.

Izumi started to leave and Saki followed her, Kukai waved goodbye and followed Pazu out of the classroom. Amu looked at the small letter and then  
glanced up to see the whole class staring at them.

"Great now everyone is staring at us." Amu said not sounding too thrilled.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Izumi and Kukai sat outside during their lunch break, Pazu and Saki were busy doing an art project. Kukai took a bite of his sandwich and turned his  
attention to the president.

"You know your sister doesn't mean what she says." Kukai said after finishing his bite.

Izumi nodded, "Yeah."

Kukai put his lunch in his lunch box, "Listen Izu-chan you know you can tell me anything. We've been friends for a long time now." Kukai said staring  
at her.

Izumi turned and saw him staring at her, "Uh I know Souma." Izumi said.

Kukai sighed, "We are outside of the council why can't you call me Kukai?" Kukai asked.

"Because I am president." Izumi said.

Kukai laughed, "Or you just need to loosen up." He said.

Suddenly Kukai felt his phone ring, he pulled it out and saw a text message. Izumi saw her vice president's expression lighten up, she knew he got  
a message from his girlfriend.

"So what did Utau say this time?" Izumi asked.

"What are you jealous?" Kukai asked.

Izumi rolled her eyes, "As if."

Kukai laughed, "I am kidding. Besides she is telling me her world tour is almost done and will be back soon."

Izumi formed a smile, "That's great."

Kukai nodded, "Haven't seen her in a long time."

Izumi nodded, "Well I bet she'll be really happy to see you again."

Kukai looked at her, "You know what Prez-chan you might be right." He had a smile at her.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima stood outside room 12-C after school. Each of them exchanged looks at each other before Tadase opened the door,  
first walking in was Nagihiko then Rima and lastly was the couple. They walked in to see the empty room with the four Student Council members. Izumi  
sat in a chair that was centered in the room, Kukai leaned against the wall, Pazu sat on a desk while eating, and Saki sat in a chair next to Izumi.

"Welcome," Izumi said.

"Um hi," Amu said nervously.

Saki had a smile, "We'd thought having you meet here would be easier to explain to you our actions as the Student Council here." Saki said and winked.

"What?" Rima asked.

Pazu got off the desk and turned to Izumi, "This Student Council was formed orginial to help around the school with activitives the school has. Like  
school festivals and or dances." Pazu said.

"But after the whole big saving the world thing with X eggs and finding the Embryo, was shown that there needs to be more on the good side just in case the enemy gets too powerful." Kukai said.

"So you have chara eggs?" Tadase asked.

Appearing behind the Student Council members were their charas. Amu's charas flew out and were so excited, the others charas popped out as well. Izumi's royal looking chara was comforted by Tadase's chara.

"Kiseki!" Tadase said.

"And who are you? Dressing all royal here. Don't you know that Tadase and myself are the only leaders here?" Kiseki asked.

Tadase blushed by what Kiseki said and Amu held Tadase's hand to cause him to relax. Kukai glanced at Izumi, and Izumi formed a small smile as she turned to her chara.

"I do not see the title president with you or your friend over there. So who is the leaders now?" Said Izumi's chara.

Izumi stepped forward, "Now Yue no need to be rude." Izumi said.

"So your chara is a queen?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, Yue is the character of my dream to lead others. I want to be some kind of leader whether its in politics or just a teacher." Izumi said with a small smile.

Pazu pointed at his chara, "This is Ping."

Ping smiled, "Hi everyone I am Ping and I am the dream of Pazu to be a chef."

Saki smiled and pointed at her chara, "This is Fuka and she is the dream of me becoming a famous pianists."

Fuka smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

Amu smiled and pointed to her three charas, "These are my charas. Su, Miki, and Ran." Amu said.

"Wow three charas." Pazu said.

"You've already met Kiseki," Tadase said with a nervous smile.

Rima pointed to her chara, "This is Kusukusu." Rima said with a smile.

Nagihiko formed a smile when he pointed at his two charas, "This is Temari and Rhythm." Nagihiko said.

Izumi glanced at Kukai, "Well Kukai I am impressed."

Kukai formed a grin, "Wow called me Kukai instead of Souma now I am impressed Izu-chan."

Izumi slapped him and turned back to the four seventh graders, "So how do you feel about joining Student Council?" Izumi asked.

Amu glanced at her friends, they did the same. The four had smiles across their faces and turned back to the eighth graders, thus nodding their heads. Kukai gave them a thumbs up and smiled. Pazu turned to Saki, Saki clapped her hands and smiled, and lastly Izumi had a grin.

"Great now this year is going to be fun." Izumi said.

**Now that Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima has joined the Student Council what will happen? Will the new members become friends with the members of Student Council or will they get off on the wrong foot?**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Enemy

_"A new enemy, can we handle them."_

Saki and Amu were in the library helping with putting books away, Amu had no idea how much work being in the Student Council was. She had no idea they helped out every little part of the school.

"So what will we do after this, Uzua-san?" Amu asked.

Saki looked at her, "Call me Saki I do not like to be called Uzua-san."

"Oh well then Saki-chan what will we do next?" Amu asked.

Saki put a book on the shelf, "Whatever Prez-chan has in store for us."

Amu nodded, "Is Izumi-chan really demanding?"

Saki shook her head, "No just misunderstood."

Amu blinked in confusion, "What?"

Saki turned and smiled, "Oh never mind. You wouldn't understand, so Amu-chan tell me about yourself."

"Oh well where do I start? I live with my parents and my little sister. It's a pretty normal and typical teenage life." Amu said with a smile.

Saki nodded and placed another book on the shelf, "Sounds fun."

"What do you mean? What is your home life like?" Amu asked.

Saki turned, "Oh its nothing bad its just- I come from a wealthy family and I live in a big mansion." Saki said.

Amu's eyes lit up, Oh wow that's cool."

Saki shrugged, "Nah its more of a pain. My parents have been pushing my older brother and I for as long as I can remember, he forced him to fence and me to learn to play the piano."

"Oh," Amu said.

Saki laughed, "No need to feel bad Amu-chan. It's quite alright now, just a bit complicated." Saki said.

"Oh OK," Amu said with a smile.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Pazu and Tadase were walking to meet up with Saki and Amu, when they got to the library they heard some strange noise. The girls ran to the window and so did the two boys. Outside they saw a lot of X eggs floating in the air.

"What-?" Tadase shouted.

Pazu looked at Saki, "This isn't good."

Saki pulled out her cell phone, "I'll call Prez-chan. She'll alert the others." Saki said.

"We should character change." Amu said.

Tadase nodded, "Yeah let's go!" Tadase shouted.

The teenagers ran outside of the school and saw the numbers of students laying on the ground. Saki gasped and covered her mouth, Fuka her chara floated next to her.

"Saki, let's character change." Fuka said.

"Alright," Saki nodded, "My heart unlock!"

Saki transform from her school uniform into a light blue shirt with a black music note in the center with darker blue shorts, and light socks with black shoes. She had a music note hair clip.

"Character change Perfect Pianist!" Saki shouted.

Ran, Su, and Miki were impressed, "Oh wow Saki-chan you are beautiful!" Ran and Su said.

Pazu turned to his chara Ping, "Oi Ping let's transform too."

Ping nodded, "Hai let's go."

"My heart unlock!" Pazu shouted.

Pazu changed from his school uniform into a white chef style outfit, he carried a large spatula.

"Character change Gourmet Chef!" Pazu shouted.

Tadase was impressed, "Wow Pazu you look amazing."

"Tadase let us transform as well." Kiseki said.

Amu and Tadase nodded, "My heart unlock!"

Amu transformed into Amulet Heart and Tadase transformed into Platinum Royale.

"Guys look! The eggs are flying in the direction of the roof!" Su shouted.

"Looks like someone is up there." Miki said.

"Let's go check it out then." Amu said and the others nodded as well.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Izumi turned to Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko in the Student Council room. Kukai noticed the serious look upon Izumi's face and he knew what she was about to say. Daichi appeared next to Kukai.

"Izumi-chan is something going on?" Rima asked.

Izumi nodded, "Yes and we need to character change now." Izumi said.

Rythm appeared next to Nagihiko, "Let's go Nagihiko."

Nagihiko nodded, "My heart unlock!"

He transformed into Beat Jumper.

Rima turned to Kusukusu and said, "My heart unlock!"

Rima transformed into Clown Drop.

Kukai turned to Daichi, "My heart unlock!"

Kukai then transformed into Sky Jack.

Izumi looked at Yue, "Let's go my queen." Yue said.

Izumi nodded, "My heart unlock!"

Izumi changed from her school uniform into a dress that comes up to her knees, with white leggings undneath. Her dress was black and red with hearts, with white gloves. Her hair was pulled back in a fancy manner and wore a crown.

"Character Change Lovely Queen!" Izumi shouted.

Rima and Nagihiko were impressed by Izumi's character change, as Kukai just smirked. Izumi blushed and tried to pull her dress down a little bit, the others could tell Izumi was still not comfortable with her character change.

"So your highness, where too?" Kukai asked.

Still blushing Izumi said, "The roof."

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

The teenagers ran up to the roof to all meet up, they turned to see a figure in black. Izumi and Tadase both did the leader role, they wanted to figure out who this person was and basically fighting over who would solve the mystery.

"Who are you?" Izumi shouted.

Kiseki's character was changing Tadase, "I am the King and I order you to tell us who you are."

Rima and Saki exchanged looks and shook their heads, "We are hopeless." Saki said.

The figure laughed, "You are wasting you time."

Amu stepped forward, "We aren't afraid of you!"

Pazu nodded, "Yeah when you threaten others dreams you have to deal with us!"

The figure laughed again, "Oh and I am suppose to be scared by that crap?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and now the others could see him. It was a teenage male, looked to be in high school at this point. He had short spikey black hair and gold eyes, he had a chara floating next to him.

Kukai took a step forward, "Akito?"

Rima and Nagihiko glanced at Kukai, "Who is Akito?"

Izumi looked at this Akito person a bit differently, "Akito what's going on?"

Amu glanced at them, Tadase turned from Kukai to Akito. Akito laughed evily and turned his attention back to the teenagers.

"What's going on Izumi is I am bored with doing everything by the book, so instead of being this goody goody I am doing something different in my life." Akito said.

"You can't possible mean that!" Saki shouted.

Akito laughed, "How native Saki. Of course I mean it!" Akito shouted.

"But- Akito we're friends." Pazu said.

Akito laughed, "Not anymore from this day and onward I'll be working with the X Hunters."

Amu looked at Akito, "What is the X Hunters?"

Akito turned to Amu, "Clearly you haven't been here long girl. Kukai, why don't you explan what the X Hunters are."

Kukai tighten his jaw and looked up, "The X Hunters are a group looking for the one chara egg with the golden crest on it." Kukai said.

"Why?" Tadase asked.

"Because-," Saki started, "Because that egg will give you a wish."

"Like- the Embryo?" Rima asked.

"Yes but it isn't the Embryo, its someone's dream!" Izumi shouted.

Akito laughed, "Lucky for you dorks that none of these eggs are what I am looking for." Akito said.

Akito glanced at his chara and grinned, "Akito-kun we should ditch this place."

Akito nodded, "Right later losers!"

"Get back here!" Izumi shouted and ran after him, but was pulled back by Kukai.

The teenagers saw the large number of x eggs, Tadase turned to Amu who nodded at him. Amu lifted her arms out and formed her fingers in the shape of a heart and lead it out far enough.

"Lock on," Pink hearts began to attack the x eggs, "Open heart!" Amu shouted.

The pink hearts attacked the x eggs and then slowly the eggs turned back to normal, into white eggs. Afterwards the eggs floated down to the bodies the eggs came from. Amu and the others changed back into their uniforms and their charas began to cheer.

"Whoa, its been a while since I character changed." Amu said.

"You did well Amu-chan!" Su said with Ran and Miki nodding.

Tadase held onto Amu's hand, "You did a great job Hinamori-san."

"Tadase," Amu said.

Kukai turned from the happy couple to Izumi, she was on her knees and was upset. Yue floated down to Izumi, the chara was concerned over Izumi. Kukai glanced at Pazu and Saki, the two were also upset and Kukai couldn't blame them. Kukai turned back to Izumi, who was still there on the ground.

Tadase and Amu stopped their small happy moment when Rima poked them, the couple saw Nagihiko point to the rest of the Student Council. Amu and Tadase glanced at each other and then took a few steps over.

"Um who was that really?" Amu asked.

Saki looked at Kukai, "Souma-san."

Kukai nodded, "Yeah there is so much they don't even know."

"Souma-kun?" Tadase asked.

Pazu looked at the new council, "We should go inside and explain further. Kukai, you help Prez-chan inside."

Kukai nodded, "Right."

**Who is Akito? How do the others know him? What will Amu and her friends find out about him? Who else is in the X Hunters? What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Friend

_"An old friend, Akito what happened to you."_

The gang was inside room 12-C in silence. Rima glanced to Amu, Amu had this worried look upon her face. Amu was just staring at Izumi, she was being hugged by Kukai. Saki turned to Kukai and got his attention.

"Souma-kun, we should." Saki said.

Kukai nodded while letting go of Izumi, "Yeah."

Amu stood up, "So who is Akito?"

Kukai leaned against the wall, "Last year when we all joined the middle school we were invited by Akito Haruno. He was in grade nine and was about to head to high school, he was at the time the Student Council President."

"What?" Nagihiko asked.

Pazu nodded, "He knew of our charas and wanted us to join him along with others to help along the fight with the x eggs." Pazu said.

Saki looked at Fuka, "He was our friend. He helped us with so much, he treated all of us like siblings." Saki said.

"Why would he do something like this then?" Rima asked.

Kukai shook his head, "Beats me. Akito was always such a loud and outspoken guy. Always full of jokes and knew how to make others happy." Kukai said.

"It doesn't make sense, why would Akito-sempai do something like this?" Saki asked.

Izumi slammed her hand against the wall, "Do not call him that. He does not get that title anymore."

Kukai glanced at her, 'Izu-chan,' He thought.

"Do- you know who else is in this X Hunters?" Tadase asked.

Pazu shook his head, "We knew of it last year. It was a secret under the ground group, it was mentioned once by a member of the council last year. We did some reseach into it but got no where."

Saki nodded, "Akito wanted to rid all under ground evil groups. He wanted everyone to live happily without any issues dealing with such groups like Easter." Saki said.

Amu looked down for a moment but felt Tadase hold her hand, she looked up at him and gave him a smile. Kukai had his head against the wall and looked up. Pazu looked down at the floor and Saki looked at her friends. Izumi however just sat in the back curled in a ball.

"Was- Akito very close to Izumi-chan?" Rima asked.

Saki looked at Izumi and then to Kukai, Kukai and Saki both knew the answer to that one. Kukai sighed and knew Saki would never betray Izumi's trust, she was too nice of a person to do that. Kukai however never made a promise like Saki did.

"They had feelings for each other yes." Kukai said waiting for Izumi to snap at him.

Izumi just sat in the back of the room, not even moving. Kukai nodded his head to Saki, Saki moved to the back of the room to aid for her best friend. Pazu looked up at Kukai, the two boys let out a deep breathe.

"Souma-kun," Tadase said which got Kukai's attention, "Do you think Utau or Ikuto could be involved in this?"

Kukai shook his head, "Utau has her world wide tour. She told me she last saw Ikuto in Paris where they performed together, he continues to search for their father." Kukai said.

"He is?" Amu asked.

Kukai nodded, "Who ever Akito is working with must have given Akito a lot of convincing to make him join. Either that or forced him." Kukai said.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

_Last year in room 12-C the past Student Council were making posters for the fall festival they were holding. Kukai and Pazu sat down on the floor and was making a poster together, then suddenly they heard someone shout behind them._

_"You messed up! You drew outside the line!" It was Izumi._

_Izumi had shorter hair, which came down to her shoulders._

_"Whoa Izu-chan no need to freak out." Kukai said with a smile._

_"Its completely uneven, redue it." Izumi said._

_"Wait? You aren't the president!" Pazu shouted standing up._

_Saki ran over, her hair was much longer. Saki pulled Izumi back and smiled nervously._

_"Wait- Izumi no need to freak out." Saki said._

_"No Uzua-chan, these idiots no nothing of perfection." Izumi said._

_"Idiots? Really." Kukai said with a bored look upon his face._

_"Don't have to be rude Izumi-chan!" Pazu shouted._

_The four grade sevens heard laughter from behind, they stopped and turned seeing the few grade nines and grade eights laughing. Walking over was Akito, he had long spikey black hair and __he wore glasses over his golden eyes._

_"Now now, what seems to be the trouble grade sevens?" Akito asked._

_"Akito-sempai, we were just working hard on the posters when Izumi-chan just rudely tells us to redue it." Pazu said._

_"Why?" Akito asked._

_Kukai looked at him, "We are perfect." Kukai said._

_Akito laughed which caused Izumi to blush, he messed with her hair and smiled at her. She looked up at him, he smiled at her._

_"Now Izumi-chan, if you become president glad they'll have to listen to what you have to say but until then they're work is fine." Akito said._

_"Thank you Akito-sempai." Pazu said._

_"Izumi, let's go finish our poster." Saki said trying to remove the tension._

_Akito shook his head, "Nah how about we take a break."_

_"But- shouldn't we try to finish?" Izumi asked._

_Akito laughed, "Taking a small break can't hurt right?"_

_Izumi stared into his eyes and suddenly felt safe and happy, the very strict girl formed a smile and nodded._

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Saki was walking home when she stopped seeing a familiar face, she stopped and Fuka appeared with a glare across her face. Saki remained with a calm look but her left hands tighten into a fist as her right hand held her bag.

"Saki-chan, why don't we talk and catch up?" Akito said with a grin.

"What could you possibly say to me?" Saki asked.

Akito laughed, "Oh Saki you've always been so open minded and so loyal. Has that changed over a year?" Akito asked.

"Don't try to twist your words around, Akito. I know what you are trying to do, your trying to make me feel bad." Saki said.

Akito turned and looked serious, "Well then you've usually changed huh. Got a hair cut and gotta a little bit taller." Akito said.

"So why are you risking speaking to me? Doesn't your little club have rules about speaking to the enemy?" Saki asked as she put her left hand on her hip.

Akito clapped his hands, "Of course they have rules but they wouldn't mind a few more members."

"What are you saying?" Saki asked.

"Are you stupid of something?" Asked Akito's chara.

"Now Sora, no need to be rude." Akito said.

Fuka glanced at Saki, Fuka had a concern look upon her face. Saki had a glare and tried to remain calm.

"Saki, you know as well as the others you cannot fight a dear friend. So why not join me?" Akito asked.

"No- you're involved with something evil." Saki said.

"Oh and you know everything on the X Hunters." Akito said.

"No- but," Saki said.

Akito walked over to her, "What I thought."

Akito stopped when he was really close to her face and she was blushing, Akito looked directly into her hazel eyes and she stared into his golden eyes.

"Just think about it," Akito said and winked at her.

Akito messed with her hair and began to walk away, Saki let out a deep breathe and turned around. Her heart was racing and Fuka looked at her concerned.

"Saki-chan," Fuka said.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Pazu was checking the mail and stopped hearing foot steps, he turned around to see Akito. Pazu formed a grin and cocked his head, Akito smirked and walked forward.

"Give me one good reason not to smack you in the face Haruno." Pazu said.

"Because, you know as well as I do you can't." Akito said.

"As if, I'll lay you out if I have to." Pazu said.

Akito smirked, "Uh huh sure. Now tell me Hando-kun, would you seriously attack me if you had to. Would you risk injurying an old friend just to protect some kind of good in this world." Akito said.

"Ye- Yes." Pazu said.

"You stuttered there. You are really reconsidering fighting me in battle aren't you?" Akito asked.

"I didn't say that." Pazu said.

Akito laughed, "But surely you are thinking about it."

"I will fight you if I have to." Pazu said.

"Sure, Pazu. You are the gentle one, surely no Kukai or even Izumi. You always make people smile, always good with people." Akito said.

Pazu looked at Akito, "I- will fight you if I have to."

"Or instead of that join me." Akito said.

"What- why would I join you! You attacked our school and are working with the dark side!" Pazu shouted.

Akito took a step forward, "Oh really now Pazu. I am working on the dark side, do you even know anything from these newbies? They could be the bad guys, the X Hunters aren't what any of you think. Believe me, Pazu. I just want to be with my dear friends again."

Pazu took a small step back, Ping looked at Pazu with a worried look. Akito grinned an evil grin, and then started to leave.

"Think about my offer Pazu," Akito said.

Pazu turned and watched Akito leave, "Pazu." Ping said quietly.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Kukai was practicing soccer after school he kicked a ball and someone caught it, Kukai knew who it was and really wasn't so surprised by it. Kukai turned around to see his old friend holding his ball.

"Ah still practicing Kukai? You were always better at sports than me." Akito said.

Kukai glared, "What do you want Akito? Clearly not a friendly soccer match." Kukai said.

Akito nodded, "Of course not. I am here for a better reason." Akito said and kicked the ball at him.

Kukai picked up the ball and glanced at Akito, "You bored taking candy from babies and realized what you are doing is stupid?"

Akito laughed, "Good one Kukai. You and your jokes." Akito said.

Kukai glared, "Now tell me why your here."

Akito took a small step forward Kukai, "Can't you tell why?"

"Clearly not, I can't read minds." Kukai said.

Akito formed a smile, "No you cannot my friend."

"Don't call me that, a friend doesn't turn their back to other friends." Kukai said.

"But I haven't." Akito said.

"Oh sure you have! Walking around in the X Hunters like some kind of big shot." Kukai said.

"Yes I walk with the X Hunters now, but it doesn't mean what you think." Akito said.

"What that you aren't just going to try to destroy other people's dreams but your going to take away fun?" Kukai asked.

"Ah Kukai, clearly you do not understand." Akito said.

Kukai dropped his soccer ball and got into Akito's face, "Then explain to me."

Akito smiled, "I will. You think what you want of the X Hunters but you really don't know what they are after do you? If you join me, well maybe good friends can be reunited again."

"You're asking me to join?" Kukai asked.

"Well duh!" Sora shouted from behind Akito.

"Kukai," Daichi said.

Kukai glanced at Daichi and then back to Akito, Akito formed a smile.

"You know as well as I do that you would never hurt someone that you know you can save. Even if you say you hate me now, you'd think about fighting me and you know it." Akito said.

Akito looked at the facial expressions Kukai gave him, Akito grinned and then picked up Kukai's ball. He handed it to the grade eight boy and started to leave, Kukai glanced behind him to see Akito wave.

"Think about my offer Kukai, hope to see you soon." Akito said.

Kukai stared from Akito to his soccer ball, Daichi looked worried.

"Kukai," Daichi said.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Izumi was walking out of the library carrying a book, Yue was saying something to her but then Yue stopped looking forward. Izumi nearly dropped the book when she saw Akito, her feelings of happiness slowly disappeared when she remember what Akito is apart of.

"Izumi, nice to see you. You look like a young lady now." Akito said.

"What you do want Akito?" Izumi asked.

Akito waved his hands, "Hey now princess no need to be harsh. I come in peace."

"Likely story." Izumi said.

Akito grinned, "I am trust me."

"Trust you? Hah, you've joined forces with the X Hunters." Izumi said.

Akito walked forward to her and grabbed her chin, he lifted her head upward. She was blushing and staring into his golden eyes. Akito leaned near her and then she pulled back.

"Now Izumi, what happened to you?" Akito asked.

Izumi turned to him, "What happened to me? What happened to the guy who believed in helping others?" Izumi asked.

"He is still here, just fighting a better cause." Akito said trying to warm her over.

"Likely," Izumi said.

Akito smiled, "I am really. You and the others think you know what the X Hunters are all about but really your wrong."

"Oh now, can you lighten it for me?" Izumi asked.

"I would," Akito said getting closer to Izumi, "But its better to show you."

Izumi pushed him back, "No Akito."

Akito shrugged, "A guy could try. Besides, if you join me its also likely the others will to."

"What?" Izumi asked.

"I talked to them, they seemed pretty convinced." Akito said.

"No- you're wrong." Izumi said.

Akito smiled, "Am I? Izumi, they know like you do that you will not want to harm me. You care too deeply about me." Akito said.

Izumi slowly felt Akito kiss her on the lips, Akito then pulled back and smiled at her. Yue looked at Izumi, Izumi was a bit shaken. Akito began to leave Izumi.

"Bye bye sweetie, hopefully I'll see you soon." Akito said.

Izumi watched him take off, she felt Yue pull at her shirt but did nothing.

"Oh Izumi," Yue said.

**Is the grade eights going to join Akito and the X Hunters? Will Amu and her friends stop his plan? What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends In Need

**I do not own Shugo Chara! I only own the fanmade characters! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

_"Friends in need, the power of friendship."_

Tadase and Amu were leaving the movies, they went on a date. Tadase allowed Amu to pick the movie and she choice a scary movie, in hopes to scare her boyfriend. Instead Amu kept jumping up into his lap, which caused the King to laugh.

Tadase noticed Amu's expression change at the crosswalk, "Hinamori-chan you alright?"

Amu nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you not have fun tonight?" Tadase asked.

"Oh yes I did have fun, Tadase-kun. It's just- I've been very worried about the others lately." Amu said.

Tadase nodded, "Yeah Souma-kun hasn't been answering his text messages."

Amu looked shocked, "What?"

"Yeah he usually replies to me." Tadase said.

Amu formed a smile, "Well since we are both worried why don't we stop over at his house then?"

Tadase looked at his friend, "Um alright."

Amu giggled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, causing Tadase to blush. Also when she kissed him, her charas said "awe" as Kiseki rolled his eyes even though he cared. They walked down the side walk and Tadase guided Amu to Kukai's house, upon reaching it they saw what seems to be Kukai's father. Tadase never recalled ever meeting Kukai's mother or father, so seeing a man who isn't one of his brothers seemed odd.

The older version of Kukai looked puzzled, "Oh hello there? Can I help you with something?" He asked.

Amu stepped forward, "We're friends of Kukai! We are apart of the Student Council together." Amu said.

"Ah, he is inside. Follow me," He told the teens.

The man showed the teens to the front door and opened it, allowing them to step in first. Kukai's mother stepped into the door way seeing her husband with the teens.

"Oh hello? Who are they?" She asked softly.

"Friends of Kukai." His father said.

She nodded, "Oh well he is out back. Practicing soccer again," She said with a smile.

Amu and Tadase nodded, "Thank you."

The teens walked outside to see Kukai kicking balls at the goal but they noticed a lot of them missed the goal, which was strange since Kukai was so talented. He'd never miss a shot unless something was on his mind.

"Um Souma-kun!" Tadase shouted.

That got Kukai's attention, "Oh hey there."

Kukai walked over and so did Amu and Tadase, they stopped half way to talk to their friend. Not only but their charas started to talk as well.

"How are you?" Amu asked with a smile.

"Clearly you didn't come over just for a small chat, is something wrong?" Kukai saw right through them.

"Um- we were just in the neighborhood." Tadase started to say.

"We were worried about you and the others, you with the whole Akito thing." Amu said.

Kukai's jaw tighten, Daichi noticed it and looked down at Kukai with concern. When Daichi showed concern Ran, Miki, and Su noticed as well which Su got Kiseki to notice. Amu formed a small smile at Kukai, who kept his head down.

"Hey, I know it has to be tough but- talking about it. I heard that usually solves it, right Tadase?" Amu asked.

Tadase nodded, he would go along with whatever Amu said. Kukai looked upward now, his emotions didn't seem to crazy as before yet he had something continuing to spin in his mind.

"I'm fine, just- its just a shock to me is all." Kukai said.

"Were you two close?" Tadase asked.

"Hm, not at first. He and I always competited against each other, yet after a while we managed to form a bond after all those matches." Kukai said.

"Oh," Amu said.

Kukai looked at Amu with a smile, "It's no big deal. Nothing to worry about, honestly."

Ran glanced at Daichi, "He's lying isn't he?"

Daichi looked up in shock, "No- no way."

"Daichi, please we are worried too." Su said.

"I am your king and I command you!" Kiseki shouted.

Miki nodded, "Please Daichi if you really care about Kukai you'd tell us."

Daichi looked down at Kukai and sighed, "Kukai."

Kukai glanced up seeing Daichi looked concerned, Daichi flew in front of Kukai to be in front of Amu and Tadase. The other charas flew back to their partner and awaited what Daichi had to say.

"Kukai was appoarched by Akito yesterday." Daichi said.

"What?" Tadase asked.

"Daichi-!" Kukai was shocked and a little angry.

"Kukai, I- am concerned. After he left you were completely upset, you didn't speak or anything. What he said really messed you up." Daichi said.

Amu stepped forward, "Kukai- please what did Akito want?"

Kukai looked at them, "He wants me to join the X Hunters."

"What-!" Shouted both Tadase and Amu.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Rima shook her head, "This is terrible."

They were eating lunch after their morning classes. The four sat around their desks to talk about what Amu and Tadase found out at Kukai's the other night.

Nagihiko nodded, "Yes if this Akito talked to Kukai its also likely he spoke to the others."

Amu nodded, "I thought the same thing."

Rima turned to Tadase, "So has Souma-kun decided to join this X Hunters?"

Tadase shrugged, "I really hope not. However he did look confused." Tadase said.

Amu nodded, "I agree. He is usually so cheerful."

Nagihiko sighed, "There is no doubt the others must feel the same as Kukai. This Akito left a big wound inside them all." Nagihiko said.

"We need to show we are there." Amu said.

Rima looked at Amu, "How? They do not know us like this Akito, and besides how would they feel if they have to fight him?" Rima asked.

"True, think if it were any of us." Nagihiko said.

"We've already did that, remember. We bought Kairi, even Ikuto and Utau." Tadase said.

Amu nodded, "We can tell them how we relate with it. Hopefully they listen." Amu said with a smile.

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

Izumi sat in her desk at school, she had not touched her lunch.

"Oi, Prez-chan." She heard.

Looking up she saw Kukai with his foolish smile. She formed a small smile and saw him sit down in a desk next to her, she saw Saki and Pazu sit down by her as well. Saki formed a big smile as did Pazu.

"I am guessing the only reason we are all sitting together to eat is because of Akito." Izumi said.

Pazu nodded, "He talked to me."

Saki seemed shocked, "He talked to me too."

"Same here." Izumi said.

"Not to sound like a broken record but also me." Kukai said.

Izumi sighed, "Is he trying to make us go insane?"

Kukai took a bit of his sushi, "Probably trying to get us to do his dirty work."

"He sounded so different when he spoke to me," Saki said.

"What do you mean Uzua-san?" Pazu asked.

"When he was here as president, he- talked sweeter and you could tell he was a nice guy however when he spoke to me all I felt was cold." Saki said.

"Strange enough, I felt the same way." Kukai said playing with his food.

Izumi looked down, "I just felt upset."

Pazu nodded, "Same."

Kukai looked at them, "Amu and Tadase know about him speaking to me."

"What?" Saki asked.

"They came over to my house the other day, asked about him and then Daichi told them." Kukai said.

Izumi sighed, "So they'll be waiting in more. Just great." Izumi said.

"Prez-chan you don't seem to trust them." Pazu said.

"I trust them, it's- this is our battle. Not grade sevens." Izumi said.

"Prez-chan?" Saki said.

Kukai looked at them all, "Izu-chan has a point. This is our battle, but are we sure they are ready for this?"

Saki looked down, "They did face off Easter with your help Souma-kun."

Kukai nodded.

Pazu looked at Kukai, "But they- haven't face the X Hunters like we did."

Kukai also nodded, "This is hard."

**~~~Shugo Chara~~~**

As the grade eights were walking to the storage shelter outside, they heard someone clap their hands. Turning they see Akito, with a sly grin. He took a few steps forward and then was stopped by a pink and blue chara attacking his face.

"Gaah!" Akito shouted.

"Stay away from them!" It was Miki and Ran.

"Miki! Ran!" Kukai shouted.

"Souma-kun!" Tadase shouted.

"Izumi-chan!" Rima shouted.

"Pazu-kun and Saki-chan!" Nagihiko shouted.

Akito turned, "So these are the new kids in the Council. What a waste." Akito said.

"You take that back!" Amu shouted.

Akito turned to them, "It is the truth. You think you know these people who stand before you, I do. I know where they'll go, I mean what are friends for?" Akito said and turned his attention to the grade eights.

"Kukai," Daichi said.

Kukai looked at Akito and grinned, "I agree they may not know everything about all of us. Sure, I did go to Seiyo Academy with them but there are some things they don't know." Kukai started.

"Souma-kun," Tadase said.

"But at the same time I trust them, I trust them a lot." Kukai said.

Akito turned his head to Kukai, "You are being foolish Kukai." Akito said.

"No- he is being loyal unlike you Akito." Saki spoke.

"Saki-chan," Fuka said with a smile.

Saki took a small step forward, "You may know basically everything about us but we know just the same amount about you."

Pazu nodded, "Also what kind of friend are you to steal dreams of the people?" Pazu asked.

Akito glared and turned his attention to his final hope, Izumi.

Izumi took in a deep breathe, "As painful as if it to say aloud Akito. I am not joining your gang, I have friends here who do not stop believing in what they sought out to help." Izumi said.

Akito formed a smirk, "I am very disappointed in you Izumi. Surely I'd hope you'd run to me the first second you got the chance. You were always a hopeless romantic but would never admit it out loud. How stupid." Akito said.

He looked up to see what he wanted to see, her facial expressions. It was partly hurt but she tried to keep a brave face. Saki stepped in front of her in order to protect her like Saki was own for.

"And you Saki, always trying to put the needs of others before your own. You make me sick, you come from a home who is wealth enough to get whatever you want but instead you pretend you come from a poor family. You lie about your home life to everyone and avoid people to come over and see how good you actually have it, but you don't since you have an alcholoic father and an emotionless mother." Akito said.

Saki had a single tear slide down her cheek, Akito glanced at Pazu and Kukai. Who would be his next target in his rage?

"Pazu, Pazu. You always eat in order to make yourself believe no one makes such a big deal about your weight. You are fat, nothing will change that you pig. Just because you have a sweet and soft side doesn't change that fact you eat in order to make yourself feel speical. That is just stupid and idiotic." Akito said.

Pazu looked down and felt Saki touch his shoulder, Kukai was getting perpared for whatever Akito had to shoot at him. Akito formed a grin, Kukai was set off by that.

"Kukai, how easy you surely are. You have such a full life, with five older brothers and two wonderful parents. But are they so wonderful? Your brothers left for university to grow further in their lives leaving you alone, doesn't mention your parents work basically every single day so besides your chara you are alone. You stay after school to practice soccer so you don't have to go home to an empty home." Akito said.

Kukai tighten his jaw and made his hands into fists. Amu stood behind Akito, she saw the hurt from the grade eights and felt terrible.

"Oi! Akito leave them alone!" Amu shouted.

Akito turned and grinned, "Why? It's fun this way?"

Kukai quickly lifted his head, "Akito so why are you involved in this? Is it because your father left you and your mom again? Is it because you got tired of the strict mother who wanted her son to go to a great university?" Kukai said.

Akito grinned, "Looks like two can play in my game."

Kukai chuckled, "I guess so."

"I joined the X Hunters for my own reasons. Something you wouldn't ever understand." Akito said.

Izumi stepped forward, "Then if you are done trying to recuit us leave this school. We have no business getting involved with you." Izumi said.

"Yeah," Saki said.

"That goes double for me." Pazu said.

Akito looked at them, "You all are making a foolish mistake." And like that he was gone.

Tadase, Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko ran over to the grade eights. Each of them looked at each other and then Amu was about to say something but felt Kukai place his hand on her head.

"Hey who about we talk about this later?" Kukai said.

"Um- uh." Amu said.

Pazu nodded, "I have P.E." Pazu said.

"I have art." Saki said.

"Cooking to get to." Izumi said.

"And history, not to mention you have classes to get to." Kukai said.

"Ri- ght." Amu said.

Rima nodded, "Shall we continue this at our meeting today?"

Izumi nodded, "Sounds good."

Nagihiko looked at Tadase, "Shall we go before we are late?"

"Yes, we'll see you after the school."

"We'll be there." Saki said.

The grade seven ran off to their classes and slowly the grade eight turned to face each other, a sudden silent moment and then Izumi took a few steps forward and touched Kukai's shoulder.

"Good work, finding these kids to join." Izumi said.

"Izu-chan?" Kukai said.

"I think with them, we- can honestly make a change." Izumi said.

"Prez-chan," Saki said.

Pazu smiled, Kukai gave her a thumbs with a smile. With that the grade eights headed off to their own individual classes before being late.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TO OUR HEROES!**


End file.
